Weapons of Thannistead
Thannistead is the heartland of many of the land's greatest scientists, and ground-zero for many of the greatest leaps in many fields of science. Thannistead exports many, many electronic devices and many weapons; all of which are made by the prestigious business - Thannister Weapons Incorporated. The company is widespread to many guilds, and incorporates the genius of many races across Azeroth to create specialized weapons of war, or otherwise. Firearms Thannizter-Haddinkov Mark 1. The T.H.MK-1 is a new age rifle made from Ironwood and Black Steel for strength and durability. It shoots three 5.56 rounds every second in bursts due to a modified receiver, and comes with a default ammo capacity of fifteen bullets. It does not use a box mag that is detachable but rather is loaded by a stripper clip. A longer barrel offers further range, and accuracy in its 4x scope. Thannistinian Scatter-Revolver. 'The T.S.R is a handheld revolver made from an alloy of Carbon-Steel and Titanium completely in order for it to be strong and durable enough to fire what rounds it fires without exploding. It has four shots and fires 12-Gauge rounds. It is made for close-range, but it could be used with longer ranges with buck or bird shot. '''Stealth Pistol. '''The Stealth Pistol is a very small pistol made for easy concealment. It easily fits in one's hand and fires small .22 rounds. It is made for very close range and will only work properly with head shots, due to its small bullet. It has an ammo capacity of twelve and can fire very quickly, semi-automatic of course. '''Blasting Rifle. '''A heavy-bore scattergun that uses a modern rifle stock and a bolt-action. It is single-shot, but each shot pound-for-pound has more power than several guns combined. The shells are measured in ten-gauge and overpacked with gunpowder because due to the cheapness of creating the Blasting Rifles it is easy to destroy them and then recycle the parts. The Blasting Rifle is made from maple, with froststeel parts in the receiver, a steel hair-trigger, and a steel barrel. A Blasting Rifle firing a slug can easily create a kickball-sized hole in someone's chest. Explosives '''Thannicide Bomb Mark 1. '''This bomb weighs fifty pounds and is filled with White Phosphorous mixed with Seaforium and Petrol. It is typically dropped from a plane at high altitudes where it falls to its target, being triggered by a pressure-plate in the nose of the bomb. The shape of this bomb is short and stubby with fins on its hind end that allow it to fly straighter. '''Breaching Charge.'The Breaching Charge is a very small ten-pound charge of Seaforium mixed with a mixture of ground up Pewter and Iron Rust. This mixture makes a very powerful agent that burns hotter than molten magma and can burn properly under water. It is made for piercing the armor of ships and submarine vessels. '''Incendiary Fragmentation Bomb. '''This bomb is very large and powerful, weighing at 100 pounds. It is made from heavy Blasting Powder and Seaforium all mixed together and packed into a barrel-shaped casing with nails and tacks made from Saronite submerged in the mix. The casing itself is very thick, made from Saronite. The casing has deep cuts on its surface in waffle-patterns, to aid in it splitting apart into horribly dangerous shrapnel. '''Thannicide Gas Grenade. This is a canister filled with pressurized air and Thannicide, and upon the pulling of the pin said Thannicide will spray in a jet and fill an area with airborne, flaming dust. Cackle Can. A gas-grenade similar to the Thannicide Grenade in that it is a powder-based chemical weapon. The dust contained within the explosive is a combination of herbs and extractions that cause hysteria and mania in exposed subjects. Anti-Undead Explosive (AUE). '''A grenade designed much like the Thannicide Gas Grenade. It uses a different ingredient and a different delivery system to perform the same action of creating a cloud of airborne dust. The can itself shreds apart on detonation, causing minor harm to anyone within a few feet while producing a large cloud of Blessed Truesilver dust. This dust-cloud would burn and incapacitate any and all Undead or corrupt individuals within it, in addition to leaving innocent bystanders perfectly healthy besides a cough for a few days. The damage to the Undead, Demon, or Cultist is subjective to their power. Regardless it will nullify them enough to incapacitate through other means easily. Artillery '''Tankfist. '''The Tankfist is a rocket-launching device consisting of a thin metal tube that has a safety switch, and a crude aiming crosshair on its surface. The second segment of this rocket-launcher is the rocket itself that fits into the tube. The rocket has a long tail made from a metal pipe filled with propellant and a shaped-charge head filled with Nitro Glycerine soaked Black Powder that is activated by impact. Its shaped load allows it to punch through thick metal with ease, focusing the blast at one point to shred whatever's in its way. '''Thannistinian Mortar. '''The Thannistinian Mortar is a four-feet long rocket that shoots into the air at an angle high above its target and then nose-dives. It has a head that is shaped to distribute its force outward in all directions. It is filled with White Phosphorous and Titanium Shavings as well as Seaforium to make it violently explosive and incindiary, as it spews out burning metal shavings and a cloud of flaming dust that sticks to and burns anything it touches. '''Improvised Metal Canister Explosive. '''All of the necessary components to create a high-explosive from any mid-sized metal containment drum. Shipped in large packages, this kit is: Gunpowder, Blasting Powder, Seaforium, Thannicide, Metal Screws, Nuts and Bolts, Titanium Shavings, Iron Rust, and Ground Pewter. '''Putrefaction Catapult. Thannistead took and re-purposed old Scourge schematics for Meatwagons, replacing the materials with sturdy Steel and Ironwood. It is a small catapult with a housing chamber on its rear. The purpose of this weapon is to launch rotting carcasses into city walls or into enemy camps; promoting epidemics of disease and infections. Armor and Accessories '''Standard Issue Combat Armor. '''The gold standard of military equipment in Thannistead. This is a suit consisting of a mask, hood, and suit working in tandem to create a pressurized and sealed environment for a soldier. A small tank of air provides initial pressure for the suit and continuous breathing provides that the pressure equalize. The mask is made from Truesteel and is shaped like a Human skull, only to intimidate opponents. The lenses of the mask are a violet color and glow dimly in low-light conditions, while providing the wearer with enhanced vision. The mask is equipped with a filter that allows the soldier using it to breathe in fresh air at all times, even when surrounded by toxic gas. The hood is woven from a mixture of Titanium, Truesteel, and Truesilver blackened with a fire-resistant coating. The inner layer of the hood is rubberized to provide an air-tight seal against the mask. The suit itself is made from rubberized Dragon-hide coated with plates of organic polymer resistant to ballistic ammunition and fire. The plating is modeled after the Human skeleton and form-fitting to the wearer, specially designed for each user. Many models are equipped with magical wards on each plate to resist magic. '''Stimulant Filter. '''A filter for the standard-issue respirator provided by Thannistead to its soldiers and contractors. This filter laces clean air with a stimulant-like drug to allow the user the ability to stay up for whole months at a time, while enhancing their reflexes and drive. Must be changed daily and sent back to the factory in order to refill.Category:Engineering Category:Weapons Category:Siege Weapons Category:Engineering Organizations